Do you see what I see?
by Animefangurl53
Summary: A question is distracting Naruto and Sakura questions it. What can that one question lead to? Oneshot for now but I will continue if I have enough positive reviews. The rating will change if that happens.


**_Hey everyone! This is just a little think that popped into my head one day and I decided I wanted it written, so this is how it came out. It's not my best, but it's my first time writing something like this. I kinda think of it as a one-shot, but if it's good enough I have a whole plot line in my head for this so I could make a story out of this easily! Well, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Hmm, let's say if I get at least 10 POSSITIVE reviews on this then I will continue, okay? Doubt it will be as good Naruto's foxy life if any of you have read that so far, but I'll give it a shot. That was one of the things that gave me this idea! I saw how many people wanted Narusaku and Naruhina as pairings, so I'm going to do something extra! (So if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm going to do a Naruhina one-shot in the future!)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did I would give Naruto all the ramen he's been asking for.**_

_**Pairings: Narusaku but their might be more if I continue.**_

_**Warning: Well, this is kinda a warning...it's after the 2 ½ year time skip AND they have Sasuke back! It's kinda drawn out…sorry about that, but I was really happy when writing it hehe.**_

_**On to the story!:**_

"_One question can have many answers without really answering the question at all. One Answer leads to so many more questions."_

_-Anonymous_

It was just a regular and peaceful day in Konoha- "NARUTO! YOU BAKA!" Okay, take out the 'peaceful' part.

A soaking wet Naruto looked up to a bridge that was above him. "Sakura-chaaan, I didn't mean to fall off the bridge!" Yes, Naruto had just fallen off the bridge.

"Hn, you would fall off a bridge if you lean over it too far, dope."

"TEME!" Naruto yelled out.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that, Naruto!" Sakura said, very protective of 'her' Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan…"Naruto stood up in the river he was in and jumped up onto the bridge. They were all waiting for the one and only copy-cat Kakashi.

"What were you doing, anyway, Naruto?" Sakura asked her wet teammate.

"Uh…something just…caught my eye...yeah, that's it! I just wanted to get a better look and I wasn't paying attention, hehe," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"…"

"Mah, why is Kakashi-sensei so late all the time?" Naruto asked, reminding the other two why they were on the bridge.

"He's probably just off somewhere where reading that book of his…what is it even about…?" Sakura asked, but not expecting a reply.

"You don't want to know," Was the reply from Naruto.

Sasuke looked over to him, knowing what the book was about because of being around Kakashi so much with training "You would know what it's about, how?"

"I know the writer, duh," Was Naruto's reply as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The both started to just glare at each other.

"I don't think I want to know what it's about anymore…" Sakura interrupted her two other teammate's staring contest.

Just then a 'poof' was heard and the three looked up to see Kakashi on the railing of the bridge. "Yo!" He said with a one-handed wave. The other was holding none other than the said book the other were talking about just seconds before.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at their tardy sensei.

"Well, you see…I was on my way here when I got into a sneezing frenzy and almost choked on air, so I went to the hospital where I found an old friend-"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled again.

"Well, maybe not about the sneezing part…we were talking about him…" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. She giggled.

"Nani? What are you two talking about?" Kakashi asked his students.

"Nothing!" and the two of them put all their attention on Kakashi.

"Naruto, why are you soaking wet?" Kakashi asked when he was the…_damp_ Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing, he just fell off the bridge while being a baka," Sakura said.

"_Sakura-chan_, you went to far…" a pouting Naruto said.

"Hm, okay," Kakashi said at left it at that. "Well! Come on, we're going to train today!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled with a pump of his fist. "Let's get going!"

"Hn," Was Sasuke's very drawn out and long answer.

"Hm, let's do some sparring! Sasuke, you against Naruto and whoever wins that can face Sakura, 'kay?" Kakashi asked, knowing of the rivalry between the two.

"Full out?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "I wouldn't want to hurt the teme,"

"You're talking about yourself again, dope," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"_Sasuke, _you're such a teme…"

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke, it is an all out spar but no killing. That would be bad and we don't want any of you to get a bad reputation, right?...Alright, for Naruto it would be a worse one, but still…" Kakashi paused… "Begin,"

So the two sparred for a very _very_ long time and soon it was late in the afternoon. Both boys were panting and had scratches and bruises covering them. They were both out of chakra and it almost seemed like they were now trying to win with a stamina contest to see who could stand up the longest before collapsing. At the same time both fell back and hit the ground with two 'thud's.

"Baka's…" Sakura said as she saw the two hit the ground "They went all out and, of course, now neither can move…so I guess that I won't be sparring today…" she sighed.

"They're both still conscious…just out off stamina…and probably chakra, too," Kakashi said as he walked over to the two boys. "Are you to going to die?" He asked with a very creepy calm voice.

"Haha, Kaka- huff- shi-sen-huff-sei…" Naruto panted out. "Just –huff- out of breath…"

"-and stamina and chakra…geez, you two are going to get yourselves killed this way…" Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"'m fine…" Naruto slurred his words from exhaustion.

"Well, that's it for today, you won't last for another minute…" Kakashi said with a sigh. "You can go home if you want."

"'kay…"

Sasuke got up and 'hn'ed before going to his house.

Kakashi poofed away and Sakura started to head to hers and looked back to were Naruto was. He got up from the ground, dusted himself off and then walked over to the bridge and leaded over it, though not enough to fall over the railing. Sakura looked at him for a moment 'What is he doing…?' she asked herself and walked over to him slowly. "Naruto…" She said quietly. He didn't respond so she walked up beside him and looked into his face. Once he noticed she was there he jumped, startled, and turned to face her.

"S-Sakura-chan, I thought you had already left…" Naruto said surprised Sakura was still there.

'It was only for a second…but Naruto's eyes looked as if he was deep in thought…just then…' Sakura thought to herself. "What are _you_ still doing here? If you thought I wasn't…"

"Eh…I was trying to…find the thing that caught my attention this morning…eh…" Naruto shifted his eyes.

"Hm…what were you thinking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just a question that popped in my head- hey, I never said I was thinking about something! I just said I was trying to find-"

"Something that was never there, right?" Sakura asked.

"Well…there was-is something there…that made me think of the question…" Naruto said, slowly getting embarrassed.

"What was the question?" Sakura asked, slowly getting curious about what questions Naruto could come up with.

"It's nothing…really, it's silly," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I hear silly questions from you all the time, this won't e any different," Sakura countered.

"Sakura-chan…fine…but, like I said, it's silly…" Naruto said and looked at the river. Sakura looked over and could see the two reflections of them and smiled. "I thought of the question when I saw my reflection and…the colors…" Naruto started.

"Colors?" Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly.

"See? I shouldn't tell you the question…I told you it is silly…."

"No, Naruto, I never said it will be silly, continue," Sakura encouraged him.

"Okay. Well, the question is…does everyone see the same thing?" Naruto looked over to Sakura to see her expression.

The said expression was mixed with confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked for more of an explanation.

"Well, let me ask you. Do you see what I see?" Naruto asked his pink-haired teammate.

"Well, if you're talking about my view, than no…" Sakura answered.

"No, I mean…well…it's kinda like that…hm…ah! I know, is your 'pink' really my 'yellow'. Do you get it? Meaning in the color…and…to go even deeper…do we have the same...perspective?" Naruto asked, looking back at the reflections in the water.

'Naruto...thinks about this type of stuff? '"I...I don't know…we can't describe the colors 'cause we would be describing the same thing, but that's just how we learned to describe it…interesting question…and the perspective? Well...we can figure that out. What do you see?" Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto blushed and looked down to try and hide it. He mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sakura asked.

"I see a beautiful pink-haired girl that could dazzle any boy…" Naruto said a little louder and looked up partially. Now it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"T-thank you…Naruto…" Sakura said and looked straight at Naruto, or, more precise, his eyes. 'They're so…blue…deep blue that could show emotion just on their own…he really thinks that about me…Naruto…' "Now, Naruto, you want to know what I see? I see a young man that has so much potential for so many things, who can do anything he sets his mind on and is a reliable friend."

Naruto blushed even more and looked up more, straight into Sakura's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. She wasn't. "T-thank you…Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto, to tell you the truth, ever since we got Sasuke back…ever since you came back from your trip…you've been my best friend…we're all fifteen now and act just like we did when we were twelve," Sakura paused. "…and I'm sorry, also…I've been more on Sasuke's side when he…betrayed us and you were the one who that got him to come back…I just wanted everything to be normal again…"

"Sakura-chan, you helped get him back as much as I did!" Naruto protested "Oh...and you're my best friend , too…Sasuke was, but I guess I would have to call him a brother more than a best friend…not that you're not like a sister to me, but…well…I can't like my sister, can I?" Naruto said and blushed cutely.

"Well, thanks Naruto, we've gone through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yeah…we have," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You really have matured. You're not that silly little boy anymore…except when you're in front of Sasuke," Sakura said and then gave a quizzing look towards Naruto. "Why do you do that?"

"The same reason you pay more attention to him," Naruto responded. "I want things to be the same as they were…but that won't happen…we've all matured and changed…so, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's promise…to just be use…." Naruto chucked a little "Our fifteen year old us, in front of Sasuke!" He put on his foxy grin.

"Naruto…okay! Sure! I promise to be myself, my mature self, not the fan girl I was…I really don't like Sasuke, as in a crush, anymore," Sakura said with a glint in her eye.

"Really?"

"Yep! There's someone else that I'm slowly getting feelings for…" Sakura said with the glint still in place.

"Wha-?! Well, where is he? I'll beat him! I'll win your love!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto, you're really dense…" Sakura said and sweatdroped. 'It's you, you dolt…baka…'

"Huh? Why?"

"Never mind, just...never mind…promise me something else, though," Sakura said and looked in Naruto's eyes.

"What?"

"Keep telling me what you see…not now, but other times. I want to know. Also, that question was not silly. Those kind of questions are what lead to answers and sometimes…lead to more," Sakura said with a smile.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, I see, right now, the same girl I was talking about earlier and I feel like…I just had a lot of questions answered from asking one, which was never really answered," Naruto said and looked down. "Sakura…thank you," He felt a hand on his chin and looked up to see whose hand it was. It belonged to the only other person on the bridge, Sakura.

"Naruto, no need to thank me, we're even with 'thank you's," Sakura said with a giggle, her hand still on Naruto's chin. Naruto was blushing furiously. "Oh, and you look weak when you look down, which is not you, it doesn't fit you at all. You're strong and brave."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand from his chin and just held it. "You're hand is cold, Sakura-chan."

"It's getting cold out…"Sakura said "But you're hand is warm, you know."

"I'm wearing long sleeves."

"So? It doesn't cover your hands."

"Can I walk you home?" Naruto asked Sakura though not as a date, just a walk from one place to another with friends.

"Sure," Sakura agreed. "Then you need to get rest! You worked to your limit today!"

"Hehe…well, just to let you now, I can barely move without _something_ hurting," Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

"Baka!"

"_Sakura-chan_."

"Come on…" Sakura said and started to walk towards her house.

"Sakura, I'm supposed to be the one taking you home, not you leaning me towards your home!"

A little while later the two were at Sakura's front door.

"Well, Sakura-chan, guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto said and put his hands behind his head.

"Alright, goodnight Naruto," Sakura said and blushed a little before giving Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek.

Naruto just blinked a little, bewildered. "Wha-"

"That was a goodbye _friendly _kiss, so don't get any ideas," Sakura said and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, goodnight," Naruto said and waved goodbye before leaving. When he got to his apartment he never thought he would be so happy to see his bed in his life. 'But as much as I love this bed…there's a certain someone that I love more…'

_**Done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review even if it's not positive! I enjoy good criticism! No flaming please! **_

_**Talk to ya later!**_

_**Ja!**_


End file.
